


Gallagher-Milkovich Christmas

by shamelessbieber



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Gallavich, Ian Gallagher - Freeform, M/M, Mickey Milkovich - Freeform, Mute!Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8128753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelessbieber/pseuds/shamelessbieber
Summary: It'd take a miracle for Mickey to speak again, and that miracle happened to be a Christmas miracle.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first post on here so bare with me! and i'm well aware its september lmao

The Gallagher household tended to go a bit overboard during Christmas time and Mickey absolutely loved it. He'd never admit that for two reasons. He can't speak and he doesn't want anyone to know his soft spot for Christmas. His gayness is enough opening up to people. He's only opened up to Ian and Ian doesn't know much about his Christmas soft spot either. It's mainly because Mickey wasn't much of a communicator.

 Mickey went silent after an 'accident' with his family, something he dare not to _speak_ of or think about. After that, he didn't speak and after years when he tried to speak to someone who was horribly flirting, he realized he couldn't speak. Not that he wouldn't, he physically couldn't. He cried for days - not that anyone knew about that. Mandy realized his silence, and not the regular silence when Mickey refused to speak, a different silence. When Mickey wrote down why he's been acting weird they went to a doctor and turns out Mickey is permanently mute and only a miracle could fix that. That's when Mandy and Mickey went to ASL(American Sign Language) classes.

 Long after that, Mickey met Ian. They were in class and Mickey the first day and no one knew of Mickey's muteness. The teacher had called on him and he opened his mouth and nothing came out. Someone giggled and Ian told the guy that was giggling to "stick a dick up your ass you mutated ugly piece of shit" which caused Mickey to laugh. Most of the class laughed, Ian getting a detention and Mickey going to detention just to thank Ian for sticking up for him though he could it himself. They hit it off quickly, becoming friends, Ian learning ASL instead of running off to the army as he intended.

 "Mick..." A voice cut Mickey from his flashback, Ian smiling at him. "Did you hear me?"

 Mickey shakes his head, signing,  _ **sorry, i was thinking of your Christmas present.**_

 Ian squints, "you're a cheeky bastard."

 He gets a silent laugh in reply, then grabs Mickey's hand. Ian kisses his cheek before speaking again. "We're going to the Alibi to get 'eggnog'. Wanna join?"

  _ **Who's all going**_ , Mickey signs back.

 "Fiona, Vee, Kev, Mandy, and Lip." Ian replies. "If you don't want to go, I'll stay."

 Mickey shakes his head, standing up with Ian. Carl, Debbie, and Liam are staying with Sheila just so they don't go under the tree and open their presents. They all left out huddled together, Mickey driving since he didn't plan on getting drunk anytime soon. 

Once all at the bar, their Russian worker Svetlana handed their drinks, staring at Mandy. Ian chuckles, "you may have a lesbian on you."

Mickey would usually make a joke but he couldn't. He didn't use sign language because no one was looking at him. He let's out an exasperated sigh, Ian noticing that mood. Ian hates this mood that Mickey gets in when in public. Mickey would beat himself up internally for not being able to speak, then he would leave and hide out for a while until he realized there's no point in crying over it. 

"Mickey, stop it. Look at me." Ian grabs his cheeks, making Mickey look at him. "I hate when you do this. Don't beat yourself up over something you can't control."

_**I chose not to speak, Ian, and look where it got me!** _

**_If I went through what you went through, I wouldn't speak either,_** Ian signs back, causing Mickey to roll his eyes. Mickey starts to stand up, Ian following until someone drunkenly yells, "Mistletoe!"

Mickey looks up and so does Ian. He could tell Mickey wasn't in the mood for anything physical, but he kissed him anyways, Mickey trying not to let a smile come to his face. Soon enough, he cracked, Ian smiling as well. "Jeez, just a mistletoe, not a 'fuck in the middle of the bar' sign." Lip laughs, causing the two men to blush. 

_**I can kiss my boyfriend as much as I want,**_ Mickey signs, Mandy chuckling and telling Lip what he said. Lip has been learning ASL but with his tragic college life, it hasn't been going well for him. Ian laughs, and grabs Mickey's hand before they sit back down. Mickey makes Ian look at him before signing,  _ **can we go home?**_

Ian nods and they leave without goodbyes knowing they'd see them back at the house. Walking through the winter snow, hand-in-hand with his boyfriend, hearing Christmas carolers that are most likely drunk made Mickey smile. His smile wiped off his face quickly, Ian shoulder bumping him. "Why are you so smiley?"

Mickey just shakes his head, Ian stopping. "Tell me!"

Another head shake makes Ian pout, before doing the one thing Mickey 'hates' the most. Being picked up. Ian picks Mickey up by his legs, Mickey laughing silently, his grin going ear to ear. The smile on Mickey's face when Ian put him down made Ian smile.  _ **Why are you so happy?**  _

_**You, I love you,**_ is all Mickey replies.

**_I love you too,_** Ian signs before hugging his boyfriend. These are the moments Mickey lived for, when he and Ian had conversations - short or long - in sign language that always concluded with 'i love you'. Shivers went down Mickey's back when Ian spoke into his ear, "I know you have a soft spot for Christmas. Mandy told me all the embarrassing Christmas stories she could remember."

Mickey pushes Ian away with a smile.  _ **You're a dick.**_

_**You love this dick though,**_ Ian adds a wink, causing Mickey to roll his eyes. They start walking again in silence, Mickey's head on Ian's shoulder, still hand-in-hand. The both thinking of the same thing, each other.

 

**Christmas Day**

 

Mickey woke to the sound of kids yelling, including Ian. He wanted to yell "What the fuck I'm trying to sleep" but instead he just sighed and laid there. Lip, in the bunk bed across the bed did the same, signing  _ **Merry Christmas**_ to Mickey. Mickey did the same, Ian coming in moments later to kiss his boyfriend awake and to smack his brother awake. "Merry Christmas assholes." Ian smiles, leaning down to kiss his boyfriend.

Lip gets up to use the bathroom, Mickey going to use the one downstairs. When he exited, he grabbed the mug from Ian's hands, noticing it's hot chocolate with cinnamon on top, just how he loves it. When the two of them get in the living room, Lip joins, Veronica and Kev joining minutes later. Liam, Carl, and Debbie opened theirs without waiting for anyone. Presents were passed out, boxes on top of boxes. 

_**To Fiona, From Frank,**_ Mickey signs with a smirk on his face. Mandy translates out loud to the very few who are having trouble learning sign language. Fiona laughs, taking the box from Mickey and pulls out something Debbie, Carl, and Liam didn't need to see. "Woah, that's a big dildo!" Carl laughs, everyone laughing except for Fiona. The note attached with  _since you pick pussy-footed guys and you're not boy happy anymore_ in sloppy handwriting.

_**What a nice Christmas start,**_ Ian signs to Mickey, both of them laughing. Ian hands Mickey a gift, from Debbie, Carl, and Liam. Mickey opens it to see an iPod inside, and also a Mickey Mouse plush toy that had to be from Liam. Ian giggles at the reason Mickey Mouse was in the box. 

Mickey was more focused on the iPod and the music on it. Music is usually how Mickey expresses himself since he can't talk. Ian notices the look on Mickey's face, all three of the kids hugging Mickey, causing everyone to _aww_  simultaneously. As everyone was focusing on themselves, Ian and Mickey went into their own little bubble as they exchanged gifts from each other. 

Ian opens his gift, a stack of comic books in it, his face lighting up like the Christmas tree next to them. "Holy shit, they're all first editions, Mickey what the fuck."

Mickey found out about Ian's nerd obsessions to comic books on their second 'date'. They were leaving the pizza place and when Mickey stood up from tying his shoe, he saw Ian running into the bookstore. Mickey caught him to him and saw Ian staring at every comic book, and going on a rant about Batman and the Suicide Squad. 

Mickey grabbed a pen and wrote on the ripped wrapping paper,  _I cancelled our dinner date for this weeks ago. I couldn't get them any other day or the guy was gonna give them to someone else._

"I love you so much. This makes my presents seem shitty." Ian frowns, Mickey shaking his head, then raised his eyebrows at the word present _s_. 

He starts to open the box that was horribly wrapped, Ian smiling slightly. When Mickey saw the small box, he picked it up with a shaky hand, then his jaw dropped. Around the time Mickey went mute, his father trashed his room once when he was drunk. Terry, his father, picked up the ring on the ground noticing it immediately. Terry took it to a bridge and threw it into the Chicago river, it being the last thing that reminded of his mother.

"It's not the real thing but it's a replica of what you d-"

Mickey tackles Ian in a hug on the couch, ignoring everyone around them. Ian felt the tears coming from Mickey on his shoulder, which made him hold Mickey tighter. Mandy stares at his brother break down in his boyfriend's arms, her wanting to cry herself. No one has ever seen Mickey Milkovich cry except for Mandy, and it made everyone concerned. "Is everything okay?" Veronica questions.

Neither of them move, Ian mumbling, "I love you so much, Mickey."

Ian's heart dropped to his feet when he heard a very croaky, "I fucking love you Ian." come from his mute boyfriend. Then it got silent.

Mandy looks at Lip before bursting into tears, happy tears. 

"Did Mickey just speak?" Fiona asks, Ian nodding with his eyes closed and holding Mickey tight. "Holy shit, Christmas miracles do exist."

Mandy interrupted the loving hug to hug her brother who hugged her with just as much love as he did Ian. Ian was crying, a smile not moving from his face. This is the first time he's heard Mickey's voice and he wanted to hear it again. "W-Was that just a one time thing or was it really-"

Mickey cut Ian off, "I"m back."

That time the whole living room erupted into happy cheering, Liam included. Everyone hugged Mickey individually, then Ian pulled Mickey into the kitchen for a little privacy. "You can speak again, Mickey. Didn't the doctor say-"

"It'd take a miracle." Mickey replies, Ian wanting to hear Mickey speak forever. "You're my fucking miracle, Ian Gallagher."

Mickey kisses Ian, both of them a mess. "I love you, I love you, I love you."

"Keep saying it." Ian mumbles in reply, both them laughing. "I love you too." 

**Author's Note:**

> okay, this probably sucks because im used to writing on wattpad and because i'm just getting used to writing in third person. it might be repetitive, i apologize! anyways, if you like .. leaves kudos and all that jazz lmao


End file.
